


I'm With You

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Tyler is having a lot of self doubt, some light flirting, why do i love Fin comforting Tyler so much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: None of their plans are working and Tyler is starting to feel hopeless and lost. Finian may not be a feelings guy, but he cares about Tyler and decides to do what he can to help his leader feel better.





	I'm With You

“What do we do now?” Tyler asked - mostly rhetorically since he knew no one had an answer - as he slumped down on a couch. This had been their last idea, well, their last sane idea, and it had failed. _He’d_ failed. As expected, there was silence. The squad were all feeling just as hopeless and discouraged but none of them carried the same weight on their shoulders as Tyler. He had to lead them. Keep them safe and alive. Come up with the plans. And ultimately, the task of saving the whole damn galaxy was his responsibility. But he didn’t know how. He was lost.

“You’ll think of something.” Scarlett finally broke the silence, speaking quietly and laying a gentle comforting hand on her brother’s shoulder. “You always do.” 

“Not this time, Scar. I’m all out of ideas.”

“Ty-”

“You can all go to bed,” he interrupted. “It’s been a long day. Get some sleep.” Everyone hesitated for a moment but ultimately decided to leave, sensing he needed some time. All except Finian. There was no way he was going to leave Tyler when he wasn’t okay. Especially not with the way he felt about him or given recent unexpected but very welcome changes in their relationship.

“Talk to me,” he said when the others had left, wandering over to sit down beside his Alpha.

“Fin, just go to bed like everyone else.”

“No. You need someone right now. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me until you’re okay.” 

Tyler contemplated telling Fin to just fuck off and leave him alone but the boy was right. He did need someone whether he wanted to admit it or not. And Finian’s presence always had a weird way of making him feel calm and grounded. It didn’t make sense, not with Fin’s sarcastic personality, but Tyler was long past caring about the why. All that mattered was that it worked. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he whispered. “I’m supposed to lead you all. I’m supposed to have the answers but I just don’t. I have no idea what I’m doing anymore.”

Never had Finian heard him sound so hopeless. He didn’t believe in himself anymore. He’d practically given up. And Fin couldn’t bear it. As long as he’d known Tyler Jones and even before they’d met Tyler had been such a certainty in his life. A rock and an inspiration. Now he just seemed lost and it was up to Finian to help him find the way. No pressure. 

“You can’t know everything all the time. You’re only human.”

“That supposed to make me feel better?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and actually almost smiling.

“I wasn’t finished. You don’t have to do any of this alone. We’re all here to help you, it’s kind of our job.”

“I know that. But it’s all still my call and if I don’t know what I’m doing, if I mess up, I could lose one of you again.” He was still beating himself up for what happened to Cat and terrified of it happening again. Finian didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself for letting her get hurt even though there was nothing he could have done.

“It’s a risk, I know, but it’s one we’re all willing to take. It’s what we signed up for.”

“None of us signed up for _this_, Fin.”

“Maybe not at the Academy, no. But we all chose to follow you, we signed up for whatever and wherever you lead us. No matter the danger.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have.”

“Maybe, maybe not. It doesn’t matter. We made the choice and none of us are backing out, especially not me.”

“Fin-”

“Tyler, I’m with you, you know that right? I don’t care what happens. I don’t care how dangerous it gets. I’m with you, whatever happens. And I know the others feel the same.” He rested his hand firmly on Tyler’s shoulder and spoke with an air of command in his voice. “So stop worrying and let’s do what needs to be done.”

After a long moment of staring into Fin’s eyes, seeing all the surety and trust he had in him, Tyler finally nodded. He did have one more idea on what to do next but it was stupid and dangerous. He’d refused to consider it before but with Fin’s confidence spreading to him where they touched, he reconsidered. It was a risk but it was all he had. He trusted the team and they trusted him. Maybe just maybe it could work. He explained it to Fin.

“It’s insane, I know. If you or _anyone_ thinks we can’t do it then we won’t but-”

“Tyler, we can do it. I’m in and they’ll all say the same.”

“Are you sure? We could all die. And die quite painfully at that.”

“Yes. I already told you: I’m with you, no matter what.” He smiled and Tyler managed to smile back. Maker knows how he’d done it, but Finian really had made him feel better. There was still lingering doubt after everything that had happened but Fin still believed in him. The whole squad still believed in him. As long as he had that, he could face whatever the galaxy threw at them next.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it golden boy. I’m always here if you need a shoulder to cry on or anything more-”

“I’m gonna stop you there. I have a feeling I don’t want to know where that sentence was going.”

“Probably not,” Fin admitted with a grin. “Though you didn’t seem to mind last week when we-”

“I am begging you to stop.”

“I’m just saying. You know where to find me if you need anything.” He winked and stood, enjoying the slight flush on Tyler’s cheeks. He turned and walked towards the door, making it almost all the way there before Tyler spoke again. 

“I’ll come by when Scarlett takes over watch.” Fin’s smile turned smug but he didn’t turn back and let Tyler see it, only paused in the doorway long enough to reply.

“I’ll see you later then.” And he left. Leaving Tyler alone with his thoughts. Thoughts which weren’t so hopeless anymore thanks to his favourite pain-in-the-ass gearhead. With Finian’s unshakeable faith in him, he finally felt like they might have a shot after all. He was going to make sure that faith wasn’t misplaced.

**Author's Note:**

> If I write enough fic, will y'all come join me in the Tylian Trash Pile?


End file.
